


turn and face the strange

by bobbersbme



Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha Talia Hale, Alpha Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awesome Talia Hale, Beta Derek Hale, Blow Jobs, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Good Alpha Talia Hale, Hand Jobs, Heart-to-Heart, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Protective Laura Hale, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Scott is a Good Friend, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Sheriff Stilinski Knows About Werewolves, Stilinski Pack, Teen Derek, Teen Derek Hale, The Hale Pack - Freeform, Top Derek Hale, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Top Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Derek Hale, Versatile Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Versatile Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbersbme/pseuds/bobbersbme
Summary: Stiles calls Talia the next morning. Before Derek goes home, there was no way she wasn’t going to smell him all over her son. The scent of when he was over and spending time with Stiles’ betas was nothing on how he smelt now. He might as well have been soaking in Stiles’ cum for the past twenty-four hours and thinking about it considering they’d just finished breakfast, he sort of had.<><><><>Two weeks, Stiles has two weeks before he faces Talia Hale to tell the Alpha face to face that he's sleeping with her teenage son. Two weeks, let the countdown to that reckoning begin.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: a little less by the book a little more hands on [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909492
Comments: 16
Kudos: 271





	turn and face the strange

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by the wonderful Sarran, thank you!

Talia Hale, not only Derek’s mother but also his alpha. Stiles didn’t think there was going to be any way that the woman was going to take the fact that Stiles had spent her second eldest child’s birthday, pretty much naked and wrapped up in bed, only leaving it for food, and nature calling. It had been around dinner time when Stiles pulled them both out of the sheets that smelled of nothing but sex and pushed them into the shower. Derek had not been pleased. He’d looked almost offended when Stiles had pointed out that they reeked and he needed to wash and change the sheets. They were going to shower, as much as Stile couldn’t exactly say he didn’t want to keep the scent of them together as long as possible, he was not sleeping in cum stained sheets, nor was he letting it crust on his skin where it had rubbed in while they were together.

Maybe when they’d climbed out of the shower, freshly clean, Stiles might have ducked his head to breathe in along the skin of Derek’s neck, nuzzling with a nip of his teeth at the lingering bite bruise on the younger wolf. Yes, he still smelt like him. Enough that his wolf preened knowing that no would miss it even as the mark faded. He didn’t want it to fade. There were noticeably a few marks on Derek’s body, bruises along his collar bone, at his hips. None of which Derek found any need to hide it would seem as he strutted completely naked from the bathroom with that smug smirk on his face.

Pulling on some clean lounge pants, Stiles wrangled Derek’s help in changing the bedsheets, reluctant as he was to do so and throwing them in the washer. Picking up the discarded clothes from that morning on the way back to his room, shaking his head with a smile as he found Derek naked, and laying in his freshly made bed,

“They didn’t smell right.”

Came the smug reply from the beta as he’d looked to Stiles standing at the end of the bed, his arm full of their clothes from that morning. He made no move to cover up, not even pulling the blanket over him as he looked to Stiles, the way the younger wolf’s eyes ran over his still bare chest told him he wanted to do more than just roll around in his sheet to fix the smell of Stiles’ bed.

“No, no more sex until we eat some real food, microwave hot pockets do not count.”

Processed food just didn’t taste as good anymore, which was a big reason that Stiles cooked a lot more meals than he used to. Hell, if he planned it right, he even preferred to make homemade pizza! Not that he had anything against the greasy goodness he brought home with him now and then, but if he had a choice between processed or organic ingredients that didn’t taste like chemicals with the werewolf taste buds, he knew which he preferred.

“Don’t pout, I’ll cook. Now get dressed.”

Derek was not pouting thank you, but he would have preferred Stiles climbing into bed to join him again instead of wanting to make food. Sacrilege maybe, but sex, or food, and Derek was choosing sex, hands down. He didn’t care who would fight him on it! As Stiles dropped his clothes he’d worn here on the bed, oh he had a better idea,

“Can I borrow some sleep pants instead?”

So, maybe he had an overnight bag in his car, he’d not intended to go home after all, why would he want to waste a second of making up for the last four months hm? Even so, the thought of wearing Stiles’ clothes was even better! Sure Stiles was a smidge taller, but there’d be no problem with that that Derek could see. Propping himself up onto his elbows, looking to the alpha with that smirk as he spied the way he looked down his body, he liked that look, so much.

“I might sleep naked, but if you INSIST on making me wear something…”

And saving his barely worn clothes for tomorrow was better.

Stiles groaned at the way Derek pushed himself up some, his lithe muscles defined on his body as he moved, he’d had his hands on them not so long ago in the shower. Yes okay, yes he was making Derek wear something, shirt included if possible because how was he supposed to concentrate right now. Shaking his head,

“Does your mother know you’re staying?”

Sure he was eighteen, but that didn’t change that he stilled lived at home, AND Talia was his alpha as well, it was important, in so many ways. Even if it wasn’t, it was about respect. Dammit, he sounded like his father, internally rolling his eyes, how many times had he tried to fib to his father about where he was even after the man discovered the new reality his son lived in? Yea, too many. In Derek’s case, it did make him wonder.

“Have you told her anything?”

Looking to Derek, surely the women would have had WORDS with him if she knew even an inkling of what Derek had planned for today. Shit, if he’d found out an older man, or women, had been lusting after Isaac, he’d have broken their door down and kicked their ass till they were black and blue, and he wasn’t even his parent! God knows what Talia was going to do to him, Derek might be legal, but barely by the skin of his teeth.

“She knows I wanted to hang out here for the day.”

It was with a pointed look from Stiles that he rolled his eyes and elaborated with his smug smirk, the one that should be trademarked by this point with how cocky Derek looked all the time.

“But she doesn’t know that Erica, Boyd, and Isaac already promised not to be here.”

Stiles shook his head with a sigh, he HAD been wondering how he hadn’t heard from any of those three today, especially considering Isaac technically LIVED HERE and instead had decided to stay with Scott. He’d be offended that they were probably getting some gaming in without him, but obviously, he’d been a little busy after all. Still, Derek’s omission to his mother was potentially going to make an issue if she thought he’d arranged this instead of her son,

“You’re such a brat.”

Tossing a pair of his clean, soft track pants at Derek, along with an old t-shirt that should fit him after fetching them from a draw, the younger wolf grinned to him, the kind that involved all their teeth and there was no way that butter would ever melt in that mouth,

“Yea, but now I’m your brat.”

And Stiles refused to react, nor was he going to acknowledge the flip in his heartbeat or how he almost tripped over his feet leaving the room. He had to make dinner. Real food was needed, something with plenty of protein to make up for practically having sex all day. Stirfry, he made stirfry, not that he didn’t have to swat Derek’s hands away from his pants while he cooked. Isaac came back to the packhouse just as they were sitting down to eat, stayed just long enough to wolf down a plate himself before making an exit. Stiles did not miss the way his betas’ nose had wrinkled when he walked into the dining room to join them, no doubt smelling, well, the obvious. The alpha felt no guilt considering from Derek’s admission that the betas promised no to be here, they’d been helping him!

<><>

Stiles calls Talia the next morning. Before Derek goes home, there was no way she wasn’t going to smell him all over her son. The scent of when he was over and spending time with Stiles’ betas was nothing on how he smelt now. He might as well have been soaking in Stiles’ cum for the past twenty-four hours and thinking about it considering they’d just finished breakfast, he sort of had.

He's had Talia’s number from the start, and while he hadn't had much reason to call her, the two alphas had kept in contact just to keep the other apprised on any possible pack elements that could affect the other. Usually, it involved Derek considering the friendship he’d come to strike up with Stiles’ betas. For example, Halloween, when Isaac wanted to go with Cora and Derek, to help them take the kids trick or treating. He had been quite a bit surprised Talia had been okay with it considering she'd yet to meet Isaac before then and was entrusting him to help with the younger vulnerable members of her pack. So, while maybe Derek had vouched for Isaac, Stiles had made sure without explicitly saying so, to see to it that Isaac was at the Hale packhouse early enough that day to meet the other alpha so she at least got some idea of the young beta. Stiles would have been there himself if he hadn't been working that day. Of course, the next day he'd called Talia to explain why Derek hadn't gotten home that night, refusing to think of the fact that her son had gone and spent the night naked in Stiles' bed, sans Stiles that was, even if he’d had a crick in his neck from sleeping on the couch. Yes, even werewolves suffered that discomfort, but at least not for long. She had been thankful that Stiles had made sure that her son hadn't gotten into any trouble. Well, any MORE trouble considering he'd gotten a work call and had to come home to find the four teenage betas drunk as skunks.

Now, he called Talia the day after Derek’s birthday, the day after a marathon of sex with her son, wanting to arrange to meet with her in person. No, he was not going to talk to her about this over the phone, he wasn’t a coward wanting to cut and run. There was also the fact that Talia deserved the right to try and kill him in person, you know, for defiling her son who has been legal for a WHOLE DAMN DAY! Yep, there was that. Why wait for her to hunt him down when they could get it all out of the way quickly right?

So much for that. The phone call had been rushed, Talia, despite the holiday season, was being called away for work. She was an exceedingly sort-after attorney, contract, or, business law, he was unsure of the specifics. However after Talia explained she was going to be out of town for the next two weeks, and they could meet when she got back.

Two weeks, Stiles stared at the phone in his hand as the call had ended. He stood in the kitchen, his lower back pressed against the edge of the counter, freshly clean of the mess that had formed while making breakfast. Derek came in, still barely dressed in Stiles’ lounge pants, it had been enough of an argument to get him to wear them, he’d have walked around naked if Stiles let him he was sure, not in the least bit seeming to care that any of the others could walk into the house at any time, all three of his betas, and his father for that matter, had keys to his house. Come to think of it, so did Scott and Lydia, yep, packhouse for you, open door. Except for his room, but, the reason for that one was Derek, who clearly didn’t count anymore with the fact they’d barely left the room at all the day before.

As Derek moved to stand before Stiles, his hands reaching for the older man, shifting closer as he pressed a kiss to his lips, it was a shame that Stiles had insisted on getting dressed properly himself. 

“What did she say?”

He’d grabbed his overnight bag from the car and had clothes for the day at least, not that he’d changed into them yet. Hands at Stiles’ waist as he looked to him, fingers slipping under the hem of his shirt at the sides so he could get to his skin. Why Stiles was so wound up about this he didn’t know, okay, that was a lie, he knew a bit, but it was fruitless. Werewolves weren’t so hung up on things, his mother would accept what was between them, he was sure she would.

Yes, Derek had been careful not to tell his mother how he’d been messing with Stiles, but that was before yesterday before they’d become something more, it changed everything. All his mother would have to do it see the prominent bruise in the shape of Stiles’ teeth to realise there was more than just sex here. As it was, Derek dipped his head to press a kiss at the same spot of Stiles’ neck that his own was marked. Stiles hadn’t been the only one to bite down there yesterday or even this morning. Unfortunately, unlike Derek who had a beautifully blooming bruise marking his skin, Stiles healed within moments. 

He hated that, he hated that he couldn’t mark Stiles the way the alpha could him. Only looking in the mirror in the bathroom, pressing his fingertips to the bruise, and pressing to feel the sting of it made him feel better, not to mention now, as he scraped his teeth over the spot on the older man and feeling Stiles shudder despite how tense he was now.

“She’s been called away on work, she’ll be gone for two weeks.”

At least two weeks according to Talia, and Stiles sighed at the thought. The shudder that went through him at the feel of Derek’s teeth at his skin made his inner wolf preen, now he hadn’t missed how Derek nuzzled there as the bruises that he made while they were wrapped around each other faded. The whimper that last time as it disappeared from his skin, the disappointment that came off the beta in waves.

Lifting his hand then, he ran his fingers through Derek’s hair at the back of his head and his fingers squeezed gently at the nape of his neck until the teen lifted his head again to look to him,

“When she comes back, I’m going to talk to her, alpha to alpha. No matter what happens, I don’t want you to keep skirting the truth with her anymore.”

No, he knew Derek didn’t lie to his mother, lying to a werewolf was impossible, he just didn’t tell her everything. Omitting facts, but what he told her was the truth, just enough so she wouldn’t know he was hiding anything.

“If this is going to work, I am not going to have it be a lie, alright?”

Course, that meant not just talking to Talia, but his father. 

Shit, now he wasn’t sure which one scared him more!

Oh, his father was well aware Stiles wasn’t straight as an arrow. They’d had a few talks about that, and there had been confusion and feelings hurt on both sides, but if his father could accept that he was a werewolf, that he was responsible for three betas - no one said pseudo parent to his father, that was pushing it a bit far, Stiles’ had not gone to so much trouble to keep him healthy to give him a heart attack thank you - then accepting that his son was bi-sexual but preferred men, was just par for the course in the Stilinski family. 

“Alright.”

Derek nodded as he agreed without question, he didn’t think Stiles had anything to worry about with his mother, but from the way his scent had shifted at that moment, Derek could tell something was amiss. Nope, he was not going to let Stiles get stuck in his head over worrying about this, his mother was going to accept it, Stiles was too important to him for anything less. He was _his_ and that was all their way to it. 

Bringing his lips to Stiles, no, he wasn’t going to let him fret over what they couldn’t deal with for another two weeks. They’d face it then, but until then, Derek intended to distract that overactive mind of his mate, because that was what he was, even if there was no claim. Derek didn’t need the claim to know, to feel it in his bond, but, he had such a pretty bruise there at least. Kissing Stiles was divine, like every part of him was ready to light up and he could feel it right down to his toes, his whole body tingling at the promise of the pleasure that his mate could give him.

This wasn’t about his pleasure though, this was about Stiles. Kissing him, taking, tasting, his tongue tangled with the alphas as his hands slipped from around his shirt to carefully pop the button, and slide down the zipper of Stiles’ jeans. As his hand slipped past the material of his boxers, wrapping his fingers around his mate’s dick, he was already hardening just from their kissing and his touch, and it made his wolf preen. That he had this effect on him so easily. With his fingers wrapped around him, he stroked along his length once, teeth nipping at Stiles’ lips as he brushed his thumb over the head collecting the bead of precum already forming.

Derek’s lips shifted from Stiles’ as he kept his hand moving in the older man’s jeans, feeling his own dick hardening just at the thought of getting Stiles off. Words falling from his lips as he pressed kisses along his mate’s jaw, tongue swirling at his skin as he nipped gently with his teeth.

“Tell me what you need alpha, my mouth? My hand?”

His lips brushed against Stiles’ ear as he spoke, rough with want, the need to please and satisfy his mate.

Stiles knew he had to figure out what he was going to do, talking to Talia had to wait, but he needed to talk to his dad, gossip in a small town could be rife. For a short time there, there had been all kinds of rumours as to why Stiles now had three teenagers hanging out at his house all the time, one of whom lived there! Now it was four, and shit if those rumours might start again if anyone found out he was involved with Derek, he’d rather his dad hear the truth from him first. He had a shift at work later that afternoon, so he could talk to him then.

Not that he could think of ANY of this now with the way Derek’s hand was wrapped around his dick, and the tip of his tongue tracing around the curve of his ear making him groan,

“Fuck, Derek, I-”

And there was the sound of the front door, and the sound of Scott’s voice calling out to Stiles as he let himself in. Talk about a cock block! Just as Stiles was about to tell him, he could bet it was his mouth, Derek smirked at the thought of how much he’d enjoyed when Stiles had answered the door for him yesterday. Licking his lips as Stiles swore under his breath, shifting to fix his pants while Derek mourned the feel of Stiles’ dick in his hand, but savouring the taste as he licked the traces of his mates pre-cum from his thumb, his tongue swirling around it as he sucked. Oh, there was nothing innocent about the look Derek gave Stiles at the strangled sound the older man had made at the sight of Derek licking him from his skin,

“Enough of that, puppy dog wide eyes don’t fool me.”

That just made Derek grin considering Stiles’ words said one thing, and his low voice said something else again before Stiles moved to get around him, smacking his butt slightly as he went,

“Go get dressed. Real clothes.”

Oh, Stiles had seen the argument that was about to roll of Derek’s tongue, already dressed in his lounge pants was not real clothes. Not to mention Derek was as hard as Stiles was, and there was no way those pants was going to remotely hide it. Moving out of the kitchen just as Scott was about to enter with Isaac behind him.

“Hey, Scotty!”

Not for the first time, Stiles was more than glad that his best friend wasn’t a wolf, he couldn’t smell what had been happening just now in the kitchen, a glance to Isaac, he however, he knew.

“Hey Stiles, up for some Halo?”

Of course, Stiles had to grin, that was Scott, simple, and always his gaming buddy.

“I got a shift at the station this afternoon, but we should be able to fit a couple of hours in.”

Grinning, Halo campaigns were practically tradition in the pack at this point, even if Stiles didn’t get to play with Scott nearly as much as he used to with him away at school.

<><>

Walking into the Sheriff's station, all seemed quiet for the most part and Stiles smiled to Eddie at the front desk as he walked through to his desk, the older woman returning the smile with all the warmth he knew from her. Eddie had been working the front counter for as long as Stiles could remember, when he was a kid she’d let him sit with her and talk to people as they came in, jabbering away like the motormouth he was. As he approached his assigned work desk, chachkies of personal items included, Stiles glanced to his dad’s office, he was in, but on the phone, he’d talk to him later. He WOULD talk to him today, he would, he was not going to put this off and risk someone else telling him, not that anyone else knew outside of his betas, but there were things such as nosey neighbours and all.

Still, until he could talk to his dad, he had plenty of work to do of his own. Moving to sit at his desk, flicking the button on the monitor as he got to work on the digital paperwork that had already been logged into the system.

As the hours ticked by, between his father’s work and his own, he hadn’t gotten a chance to talk to him until dinner time was rolling by. Dinner time that would give him an opening, one he was going to take advantage of. Armed with food that he’d ordered in, he knocked lightly on the door of his father’s office as he opened it,

“Hey Daddy-o, up for some nourishment?”

His father was clicking his way at the computer before him, looking up from the screen to Stiles, at the mention of food he saw his eyes flicker to the clock on his desk as if he hadn’t realized the time. Not for the first time, and Stiles couldn’t even say he’d not done the same thing once or twice. Being a wolf though, his stomach was always going to remind him to eat, he ate even more than he had when he was just a teenager, and there was a reason he had plenty of snacks stashed in his desk to get through his shifts.

“Yea, yea, come in, didn’t realise the time.”

Stiles smiled, of course, he got lost in his work, not the first time. Moving into the office and letting the door closed behind him, lifting the bag onto his father’s desk as he moved to sit in one of the chairs across from it now. As he unpacked the food boxes from the bag, he was silent, setting his father’s in front of him. Once his father flipped the styrofoam box open and saw what was inside, a juicy steak burger with all the fixing, and a serving of extra crispy curly fries. Stiles just busied himself with shoving some of those said curly fries into his mouth as he looked to his father with a look, not unlike the faux innocent angelic manner that Derek had tried to use on him that morning.

Sadly for him, it didn’t work any better for Stiles than it had for the other this morning. His father just gave him a look, a look that spoke volumes and Stiles, wow, that was going to take some unpacking. Swallowing his mouthful of fries heavily as he looked to his father, knowing the questions were about to start coming.

“What?”

His father’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as he looked at his son, but still, he didn’t say anything. Stiles watched wondering what was going through the man’s mind, he knew he should say something, there was a reason he had come in here after all. Instead, he was watching as his father unpack his food, lifting the usually illicit burger that Stiles usually kept as far away from the man as possible for the sake of his heart health. Sighing, well, considering what he was about to tell his father, one burger couldn’t make it WORSE right? 

It was when his father had taken a big ass bite from the burger, chewed, swallowed, Stiles shoving some more of his own fries in his mouth as his father opened his can of soda and took a sip. Soon as the soda was down on the desk, his father’s eyes boring into him again, yep, here it comes.

“Alright buster, what did you do this time, and who wants to kill you for it?”

Stiles opened his mouth to argue that no one was out to kill him when he paused, yea he didn’t know if Talia was going to want to kill him yet, odds were, he’d say yes. You don’t piss off a Mumma bear with her cubs, well, wolves in this case, but the point was just the same. As his mouth shut after a moment, looking over to his father,

“Valid questions, before I start, there was nothing illegal, and no supernatural shenanigans, so cop badge off and dad hat on for this conversation, kay?”

Well, nothing supernatural aside from well, the scent marking, the knot up Derek’s ass, but that was something that was never, ever, going to be discussed with his dad. Oh hell no thank you.

“So, in a couple of weeks, I’m hoping to meet with Talia.”

Pausing as he looked over to his father, shoving more fries into his mouth to delay this, yes, delay, because as much as he might be sure there would at the very least be some form of bodily harm involved when it came to his eventual conversation with the Alpha Hale, there was one thing infinitely worse.

Having his father disappointed in him.

Oh, he remembered the feeling when his father had found out about the Supernatural, and how Stiles had hidden so much from him. Disappointed wasn’t even a strong enough word when it came to the look on his father’s face when he found out that Stiles himself was in the centre of so much happening. Hearing that his son had gone through such a life-altering event, being maimed by an alpha werewolf, forced to kill or be killed by that alpha werewolf, almost being killed by countless other supernatural shenanigans… and he’d not even noticed? Stiles had felt so guilty when he realised his father wasn’t even just blaming his son, but himself too. In the end though, here they were, sitting across from each other at his father’s desk, enjoying a dinner full of grease and red meat that the man should NOT be eating, but he’d give him this one.

“Ah huh, and why would she want to kill you? I’m assuming that’s why you didn’t argue.”

Dammit, he knew him too well. Not surprising, not only was he his father, but he’d been doing his job for a long time, and he did a damn good job of it, aside from the supernatural issues he’d have never had any way of knowing before. As it was, his father knew his M.O. as it were, so he knew if there was anything he could latch onto to explain away everything, he would. Swallowing down the fries, reaching for his soda to take a sip, yes, the art of procrastination even in a conversation.

“Well, that remains to be seen, but I have it on good authority that she might at least want to cause me some physical injury, possibly involving screaming, blood, tears. Probably not ever pretty.”

The words tumbling from his mouth like a verbal attack he couldn’t stop.

“And whose authority do you have this on?”

Setting down his soda now, his father sounded so carefully calm even if he knew that his father didn’t like the idea of Stiles being hurt. Sure he knew as a wolf now he could heal, and as an alpha werewolf, he at least used to be the biggest baddest wolf in the town. Talia, well, she was a born wolf, and her pack was larger than Stiles’, and therefore she had a bit more pack to her punch. He wasn’t the big dog of Beacon Hills anymore. His father also was still his father, and was happy to threaten anyone that would hurt him… hence the authority Stiles was talking about.

“Yours.”

Nodding quickly, but not really taking much of a break as he kept going so as to not let his father go to ask what he was going on about,

“I mean, I can’t expect any less from a parent who finds out I’m involved with her teenage son. He’s legal, absolutely legal I swear.”

And there he went shoving some more of his beloved curly fries into his mouth. It was actually such a horrible thing, that he was barely getting the luxury to enjoy them. As it was right then, he could be eating cardboard for how much it mattered what he was eating, he was just shoving them into his mouth to stop a verbal onslaught. Though in saying that, Stiles was really glad he wasn’t eating cardboard, curly fries would always be better, it was the godliness of all fries and anyone saying anything different was just wrong. No two ways about it.

Despite his mouthful, chewing away, his eyes were both glancing to his father to gauge his reaction, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to make sense of the way the words had just spilled out of his son,

“Derek? The boy you described as a little shit head that got Isaac, Erica and Boyd drunk by poisoning them with wolfsbane? That teenage son?”

Whether it was because his father thought he was going mental, or maybe he thought he was yanking his chain, but he didn’t sound convinced in Stiles’ confession here. It sort of was, even if he wasn’t confessing about the part of lusting after Derek for months now, not exactly anyway.

“Ah, yea, that’s him. He’s eighteen, absolutely legal, and still a brat.”

Looking down at his fries, the container pretty much empty now from Stiles’ constantly shoving more and more into his mouth to keep himself from babbling something stupid. Inspecting the small box as if more fries would just form before giving in and collecting the last fry, and bringing the edge to his mouth to bite his teeth into it. Eyes finally lifting in defeat when he didn’t hear his father say anything, wait… was his father trying not to laugh,

“Good luck then, sure you’re going to need it.”

Wait, what?! What was that supposed to mean?

Shit.

He was screwed.

Well, for all the ways he’d thought his father would react to his news that he was sleeping with a teenager, laughing at him was not one of them. He laughed at him and then refused to elaborate on why, just that he wished him luck. Damn, that did not bode well as far as Stiles was concerned, really, really not well. Maybe it was just because of Talia being likely to kick his ass, yea, that was probably it. Getting his ass kicked by a woman was not exactly new to Stiles though, after all, before he was bitten he got his ass handed him by Jackson plenty of times! Hey, it was valid, douchebag was always too girly with how long he’d be fixing his hair in the mirror of the locker room. Honestly, though, there have been women that have kicked his ass, sometimes they were even more brutal than men.

<><>

Stiles let himself through the door as he came home from work, smelling the familiar scent of the pack, of safety in the den. Just from the lingering individual scents, he could tell that while he was out, having left Scott and Isaac to their gaming, Derek having gone home when Stiles left, both Erica and Boyd had come by as well. Not that they were still here, it was the holidays, they could do whatever they wanted with their time, why would they want to be stuck around here right?

Sliding off his uniform jacket, he hung it in the front closest before making his way to his room, the house seemingly quiet. As he walked towards his room though, it wasn’t hard to note that Isaac wasn’t the only heartbeat in the house, already in his own room, and the fresh scent that was entirely Derek hung in the air. Pushing the door open to his room, it still didn’t lock properly even if he’d managed to fix it enough to close it, a lock was going to be next, maybe tomorrow considering right now he was looking at a very naked Hale beta laying in his bed.

Sprawled out on his blankets, over them, not under, as if he wasn’t in the least bit worried the door didn’t remotely keep anyone out, probably wasn’t.

“Didn’t you go home?”

It was going to be bad enough Talia wanting to rip him to shreds for sleeping with her son, let alone if she thought he was trying to steal him away from his family and pack entirely.

“Went home, had dinner, came back.”

As if Derek wasn’t going to come back to see Stiles when he came home, and of course entice him. Why wouldn’t he want to be here warming his mate’s bed for him? He’d ignored the questions when he was home, how was his birthday? What did he get up to? Okay, so he hadn’t ignored them completely, but he sure skirted around them with vague indistinct answers. Yes he’d told Stiles he wouldn’t lie, and while he could argue he’d agreed not to lie to his mother and his mother wasn’t there, but he knew Stiles didn’t really mean it that way. Stiles, however, was determined to talk to his mother himself, and until then, Derek was keeping what was between them guarded rather than let his mother hear about it from someone else.

He was pretty sure she might anyway, there were some things you couldn’t hide from a werewolf, no matter how often you showered, but just to help out his mate, he’d showered again with his usual body wash once he got home. Not that it would get rid of all of it, but at least he wouldn’t smell as much like Stiles’ soap.

After dinner, he’d packed some more clothes, and some of his own body wash this time, keeping some at Stiles’ couldn’t hurt, and hightailed it back to the Stilinski packhouse to play some more games with the other betas, Scott included. Derek didn’t blink at a human packmate, more than a few of his family were human, and there was no question if they were part of the pack. Besides, Scott was important, even if sometimes Derek was tempted to roll his eyes at the guy, he was important to Stiles, so making him accept Derek was a must. So far, he hadn’t seemed to have an issue, Derek could charm anyone, even if the wolf betas in Stiles’ pack had been difficult there for a bit. Not anymore!

Eventually, Erica, Boyd and Scott had all headed out, and when Isaac had gone off to his room, Derek had climbed into Stiles bed without a question. Sure Stiles had technically never rescinded his rule about no one in his room, but he wasn’t just anyone, he was his mate, and he certainly hadn’t minded yesterday! Stripping off his clothes, and climbing into the bed, laying against the sheets that had been freshly changed that morning, sooner or later Stiles had to give up changing them constantly, last night and again this morning. Leave them a day at least! Still, laying in the blankets, they didn’t smell right, not enough like Stiles, but the room itself did, not only did it smell like all the sex lingering from the day before, but the desire and frustrations from the months preceding, Derek would make sure that was gone soon enough. Nothing but sex and satisfaction for his mate, and Derek was happy to keep the alpha wolf’s needs satisfied in every way.

Shifting, laying back in the sheets, his hand reaching to palm his dick just thinking about Stiles and all the things he wanted to do to keep him oh so happy and content. His eyes slid closed as his lips parted, hand slowly stroking his dick as it got harder. No, he wasn’t seeking out his pleasure, not yet, he had no desire to reach his peak without his mate. Stiles, would probably be home any minute, and the thought of him walking in, just like this, sent a thrill through Derek. This time getting caught in Stiles’ bed, there was no worry, not a spike of fearful arousal that the alpha would go ballistic. He did wonder what the older man would do. Would he fuck him into the bed until they were so drunk on such intense pleasure that they’d fall asleep even before his knot went down? His fingers had to squeeze at the base of his dick at the very thought to resist getting ahead of himself.

Maybe he would let Derek ride him? Yes, fuck yes, please. Sit himself right on his mate’s dick so he could look down at the older man and watch as he came undone bit by bit. Watch as he used his body to bring Stiles to that euphoric height, the same way Stiles had watched him that first time right here in his bed.

Just as Derek was contemplating reaching for the lube on the table to start opening himself up, he heard it, the car pulling into the drive. He was reaching for the lube anyway, pouring some onto his fingers as Stiles footsteps sounded outside of the door. His eyes were drawn to his mate with a smirk on his lips, his clean hand returning to his dick with another slow, light stroke.

As he told Stiles he’d come back, of course, he’d come back. Did Stiles really think he would just stay home, lay in his bed and wonder what his mate was doing? Wonder if he was touching himself like this? Wonder if he was thinking about him when instead he could be right here, with him, and letting him fuck him into the mattress instead. His eyes were on Stiles as he watched the man start to undress from his uniform, lifting one of his knees to bend close to his chest to make it easier to reach and press his lubed fingers to the rim of his asshole. After circling around, he pressed one of his fingers slowly past the ring of muscle inside of himself with a moan, head tilting back on the pillows as he did. Shifting on the bed knowing that Stiles was watching him, hearing the rustling of clothes as they were coming off faster now and Derek couldn’t help but feel the tingle of victory along with his finger slowly easing him open. Derek could almost name the clothes as they came off, hearing the rustles, the toss of his shirt, thumps of his shoes, the soft snuffle of material as his pants dropped to the floor, until Stiles was climbing onto the bed with Derek. Just as he should.

Fuck, seeing Derek start to open himself up, all thought of asking how his afternoon with the others, how dinner was at home, just all flew out the window. He couldn’t get his clothes off fast enough, watching the way Derek had put himself on display like that, brat knew exactly what he was doing, and god, if Stiles didn’t love seeing him like this. Knowing he was fingering himself open just for him, no one else was going to touch him, just Stiles. Climbing onto the bed, one hand moving to Derek’s hip as he reached for the lube himself, a drizzle on his fingers quickly before moving to shift Derek so his finger slipped out with a whimper.

“Fuck, Der, let me, you look so pretty like this.”

Pressing two fingers into him this time, Derek almost sighed in relief, and Stiles smiled, oh he knew the feeling, that empty feeling after being filled, even if it was just one finger. Derek was already clenching around his fingers,

“So greedy baby, think you can hold off for my dick? Hmm, or do you want to come like this?”

As Stiles fucked him on his fingers, slowly, damn slowly, Derek whined,

“More, more Stiles, please.”

Yes, Derek begged, two, two fingers weren’t nearly enough, not when he had every intention of getting his mate’s knot in him tonight. Fill him up, breed him till Stiles’ cum would be dripping out of him all through the night while they slept. The question of what he wanted had him keening as Stiles slid in a third finger, feeling the stretch after being without Stiles inside of him since the night before, too long, far too long in his opinion.

“Want to ride you, want to see you, want to fuck myself on your dick until your knot is so deep I’ll see stars.”

Looking up to Stiles then, his hands reaching for the alpha and pulling him to him, the shift in the angle of his fingers made him moan as he lifted his upper body as much as he could in this position to kiss his mate. So hungry to feel him, to feel all of him inside of him. To fall asleep while he was knotted deep in his body. Kissing him as he felt Stiles fingers scissoring and stretching him open, making sure he was ready for him, ready for Derek to sit on him like he so desperately wanted.

“Please, please Stiles.”

Derek’s eyes flashed as he begged so beautifully, back arching as Stiles twisted his fingers to see if he was ready. The needy whimper came and yes, yes he thought he was, but before he could say, the moments his fingers slipped from the teen’s body Derek had shifted them. Pushing Stiles onto the bed, his back hitting the sheets, Derek looking down to him as he straddled Stiles, knees on either side of him. Those bright eyes shining with his wolf, oh Derek had a look of determination on his face, he knew exactly what he wanted as he reached to wrap his fingers around Stiles dick. Holding him, he slowly lowered himself into the alpha, it took him a few times, lifting himself on his knees before lowering again, until he was completely seated on Stiles.

Licking his lips, enjoying the feel of Stiles filling him, leaning forward, his hands spread over the alphas firm chest. Derek liked that about Stiles, that he wasn’t like most typical male alphas, he was all lithe musculature, his strength and power coming from more than just his body. Those long fingers he loved, slowly slid up his thighs to settle at his hips lightly, Stiles hands holding him, but not enough that he was holding Derek still, he was letting him move how he wanted. Smiling, the trust that Stiles was giving him, looking down to him, his eyes not leaving Stiles face, the way the older man’s teeth were gnawing as his lower lip, hips tense, he could feel how desperately he wanted him to move. It made Derek feel so powerful at that moment, the way Stiles was letting him have so much control over him, and in turn, Derek didn’t want to keep him waiting, suffer the strain even a moment longer as he shifted. 

On his knees, moving his body to lift and lower his hips, taking Stiles back into his body each time, the feeling of pushing back down with every thrust drew a moan from him. His eyes flaring as he felt Stiles’ hips shift, pressing up with each downward stroke of Derek’s adding to the movement between them. Skin slapping together, Stiles’ thighs to Derek’s ass as he leaned forward, bracing himself with his hands to bring his lips back to Stiles, groaning into the kiss with each thrust, each time Stiles filled him again, over and over. Feeling his knot grow, Derek started grinding down with each thrust, clenching as he did to pull at the knot as it grew. Fuck, the bigger it got, the more pressure it was putting inside of him until he couldn’t lift himself anymore without it pulling at his rim, leaving him to grind his hips, practically panting with need against Stiles’ lips. His mate’s hands loving his hips to run up his back, fingers tight against his skin, and it felt just as good as the gentle touches to guide him,

“Fuck, fuck, Stiles, please.”

He didn’t know what he was begging for considering it was him that was moving, clenching around the alpha’s knot with each grind of his hips. The kisses were almost non-existent now but Derek wasn’t pulling away as their lips were pressed haphazardly together practically sharing breaths between moans, and whimpers with each shift between them until he felt swell of Stiles knot pulse as he came in him. The way it seemed to throb inside of Derek just had him clenching around even harder causing Stiles to moan, but it was lost in the next second as the pressure on Derek’s prostate intensified as his mate came and his head was thrown back as he roared his cum striping both their chests with his release.

As Derek's throat bared, Stiles’ couldn’t resist his teeth latching back into the slowly healing bruise at the base of his neck to his shoulder, letting his teeth dig to the sensitive flesh. He didn’t break the skin, not even with his dull human teeth, but there was a pleasure as he held Derek like this in his teeth as he filled the teen with his cum. Each clench of Derek’s ass just drew more from him as if he was milking his knot and he couldn’t even say that he wasn’t. Stiles couldn’t say if he was having one long orgasm or multiple surging through him one after the other. In the last two days, it felt like he’d come more than he had his whole life, not likely though with exactly how much Stiles had enjoyed his hand as a teen himself, both before and even more so after the bite.

Coming down from the high of their orgasms, Derek was lying on Stiles’ chest, letting his body go limp, but careful not to shift too much with the way they were locked together for the moment. Oh, he was beyond content, and knot or otherwise, he didn’t want to move at all.

“How’d it go with your dad?”

While Derek’s head was rested against Stiles’ chest now, his eyes lazily closed as he all but snuggled closer to the alpha, not that anything could be closer than they were now but he was trying. Stiles’ humming in question made Derek smile at the vibration that came through his chest as he did,

“I know you were worried.”

Naturally, Derek knew, and not just because he’d been able to smell it on Stiles before he left for work, but because from the time that Derek had been around the man when he would come by for dinner nights Derek was over, he’d noticed how Stiles was intensely protective of him. Derek himself couldn’t imagine only having one parent, let alone one other person in his family. His family had always been massive, his siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, not all of them were in Beacon Hills, he had family members in other packs, hell, his grandfather was an alpha of another pack, the pack his father had been in before he mated with his mother. Yes, Derek was used to having family around him, the thought of losing all that down to one person, there was no question to him why Stiles had been worried about going to work. While Stiles seemed to be accepting this, his father was still human, he might not… and maybe Derek was a little worried too, he wanted Stiles’ father to be okay with this, with **him**.

While Stiles had hummed softly at the question of his dad, wondering why Derek was asking, he hadn’t mentioned it before he left, or coming home obviously. But of course, Derek had noticed, as bratty as the teen was, he noticed a lot, which was both frustrating and a blessing,

“It went okay, I plied him with his favourite forbidden steak burger and fries, so he couldn’t be too mad at me.”

Derek laughing against his chest only made Stiles follow suit, but really, what was with people laughing at him tonight? Well, maybe Derek wasn’t laughing at him, who could say, but he probably was.

<><>

It was about a week after he talked to his father, he was waiting, each day a day closer to his doom of Talia returning. It was also a day closer to when he could stop driving himself slowly insane. The time in limbo of sorts, was both blissful, that he actually got to have Derek, to touch him, to enjoy his time with him without being the edge trying to resist this, bratty, frustrating gorgeous wolf that just both drove him around the bend while being annoyingly perfect at the same time. It was also torture, because, this feeling, this _complete_ and _right_ feeling, could all be snatched away if Talia rips it away. He wouldn’t blame her with the circumstances, her son, her beta, any good alpha would be protective… but god, he hoped she’d be willing to listen, to understand.

With the way he was working afternoon shifts, at least it wasn’t the night shift, he hated the night shift, it either drove him mad with boredom or was beyond insane with the dramatics of the shit people got up to. Don’t let anyone tell you living in a small town means that there isn’t just as much insanity as a big city! Though in Beacon Hill’s defence, they did have a decent supernatural population, and it tended to make things a little skew at times. Either way, he was trying to squeeze in some errands this morning while he had the time. Life was settling again after the holidays, Scott and Lydia both having gone back to school after new years, and in a few days, the betas would be as well. 

It was as he was taking a break, grabbing some lunch at his preferred caffeine supplier, the shit was good here and nothing crapola Starbucks about it thanks, that Laura Hale decided to drop herself into the seat at his table, right across from him. Shit. Derek might be Talia’s eldest son, but Laura was her firstborn, next-in-line for alpha. Shit. Until now he’d not met the woman face to face because like Scott and Lydia she was away at college, any other time he’d be wondering why she wasn’t headed back already, but instead, she was affixing him with a stare that could not mean good things. Either way, there was no mistaking this was Laura Hale, she looked like her mum even if for no other reason than the fierce protective spark in her eyes at that moment.

Looking at her, she doesn’t say anything to him, just looking right back at him as she sets her cafe bought salad sandwich and soda on the table and stares at him. On one hand, he wonders if possibly bought the food for the sole reason to sit here and glare at him, and on the other hand, he was wondering if all the Hales could JUDGE people with their eyebrows like that. Derek certainly does it, and Talia, well, she seemed less judging of him, and more, contemplative in expression the times he saw her face to face. He supposes he’ll get his answer the next time he sees her and spits out the truth of what has been happening between himself and her son. 

Murder brows, that’s what they should be called. She was looking at him with such judgement he wouldn’t be all surprised if she wasn’t trying to figure out how she could get away with reaching across the table, sticking her hand into his chest, and ripping out whatever organ her claws wrapped around, heart or otherwise. While Derek was judging in his kind of bratty way, Laura was judging him in that moment in a complete murder kind of way, all murder.

It was when the other wolf tore her eyes away from him and started unwrapping her food now, moving to take a bite of the sandwich, that Stiles seemed to relax. It wasn’t like she was going to try and kill him in a cafe with witnesses after all, sure the place wasn’t bustling as the lunch hour was dwindling for most people, but there was a good, six people she’d have to silence to get away with murder right now. So while she was chewing away on her bite, Stiles picked up his coffee to take a sip, and that, of course with perfect timing to when he was about to swallow the scalding liquid, was when she spoke.

“So, seems you are enjoying fucking my little brother, perv.”

He choked. Of course, he choked, coughing as in his momentary panic the liquid for the coffee veered to go down the wrong set of pipes. Yes, this was going to be how he died, Laura Hale, in the cafe, with a snarky comment, causing him to choke to death on a cup of coffee. Who needs to worry about an alpha werewolf using him as a chew toy again when he can be taken down by a jibe and a CUP OF COFFEE!

Fucking Hell. 

And he thought fighting those feral wendigoes last summer had been bad! Shit.

Laura, considering she was the cause of his predicament right then, was doing literally nothing to help him. His eyes were watering as he felt like he was coughing up his lungs while the liquid seared through his chest wanting to burn a hole in his lungs. Fantastic, fan-fucking-tastic! Grabbing at his paper napkin formally folded at the side of his own sandwich that he’d already devoured, he pressed it against his mouth as he coughed, slowly able to breath a little more each time. When he could finally manage to take something that resembled a proper breath without another cough immediately preceding, he was looking over to Laura warily with slightly watery eyes from the fit.

“That’s not- we- he is- Shit.”

Giving up, from the way she was looking at him, all murder brows as she seemed to even chew threateningly. Of course, he could stare down bastards that wanted to kill him with ease these days, but this woman across from him and he was damned if he did, and damned if he didn’t. There was nothing he could say that wouldn’t either be lying through his teeth or asking her to rip him to shreds.

As the curse fell from his lips, giving in to his fate in a sense, she was right, after all, that was when Laura grinned, all pointed and not quite human. The kind of smile that had most humans shying away from them even if they didn’t quite understand why. It was their lizard brain, which is just a common term for the amygdala, the part of the brain that to thank for primal impulses, and those impulses told humans to be wary of the predator in the midst with the sharp teeth that could rip away at their flesh. Werewolves had lizard brains too, they just also had the sharp teeth that rip at flesh. The way Laura smiled at him, it took a force of his control not to snarl and flash those alpha red eyes at the snarky beta before him.

“Oh, I can’t wait till my mother gets her claws into you.”

Stiles tensed, as much as being in the open was a saving grace, it was also a constraint, he could not react, and his lizard brain, the primal alpha was roaring about how he wasn’t reacting to this girl’s unspoken threat. Sure Stiles would like to think he wasn’t an aggressive person, he wasn’t, but the alpha instinct was there, and when it came to a threat against him or his pack, and a threat against him would leave his pack vulnerable. As much as he was convinced Talia was going to lash out at him, Laura’s words just made him all the more sure of that, he wouldn’t go down without a fight and leave his betas alpha-less. 

After a moment, he calmed down, letting his body relax rather than lash out at the beta wolf, she was as bad as her brother obviously, only in a very different way to Stiles. Thank god for that as it were, one Derek tormenting him as he did, was bad enough, which wasn’t bad at all anymore. Still, his grin then was as wide and pointed as hers,

“I look forward to it.”

No, he didn’t, he did not in the least. But he wasn’t about to roll over and submit to the wolf across from him, he’d fought against monsters who were out to rip him apart and won, she, however, had lived a comfortable pack life with her family. She didn’t know how to fight for her life against all odds.

Stiles did, and with that grin, it showed.

Not bothering to wait for a reply, if he did, his nerves would kick in and he’d start babbling like an idiot and he knew it. Coffee in hand he had to get home so he could change for work anyway. She might be free as a bird to throw stupid threats at alphas in the middle of a cafe, but Stiles, he had responsibilities, both to his pack, and to the whole town, and he was not going to let her derail that.

<><>

By the time Stiles got home, he found his betas, plus Derek, sometimes he had to remind himself that he wasn't technically part of his pack, that he was Talia's. It was probably better that way, he had no clue how what they had would work if he was Derek's alpha. Then again, there was this, this feeling in the pit of his gut that made his wolf whine at the fact that the teen wasn't in their pack. He was theirs, _  
**only**   
_ theirs, so the fact he wasn't pack made the animal side of him bristle. Shaking his head, all the same, the four teens were sprawled throughout the lounge, they were tangles of limbs. This was winter break for you, it was either out partying, or watching movies and stuffing yourself stupid with Christmas leftovers until you were silly.

Who was he kidding, feeding a bunch of wolves, there were never any leftovers! They could eat him out of house and home, at least they made up for it with free labour helping him fix the house, Derek included.

Waking the teens gently to send them off to their rooms, as much as he felt bad having to untangle them, the way they were cuddling up to each other looked comforting, sleeping in that position on the couch would be all kinds of uncomfortable by morning. Oh, he knew this first hand from Derek stealing his bed thank you! All the same, he did not comment if Isaac, Erica, and Boyd all sleepily climbed into the same bed, pack cuddles were acceptable, and he made a note the next week when he wasn't working the late shift, he'd set up a pack night where they could enjoy movies in a puppy pile, alpha included. Stiles always pointedly ignored Derek's eye roll when he insisted on calling it a puppy pile, it was apt okay!

While the other three ended up curling up in Isaac's bed, Stiles of course, after making sure the house was completely locked up, to find Derek in his bed. He would wonder if the boy ever went home, but he knew he did, he just didn't seem to want to actually stay the night there with the holidays. It would only be a few days till school went back, and they'd settle back into a routine. He did not doubt after he finally talked to Talia if she didn't rip into him with complete ferocity, something completely certain in Stiles mind, he had no doubt there would be ground rules about Derek's habit of sleeping over here constantly this past week. 

Stiles knew he should send the teen home, he should, but at the same time, he probably only had another week to enjoy this, and don't judge him okay. He wanted to enjoy it before Talia wanted to destroy him for touching her son.

Thinking Derek was too sleepy to do more than doze, his heartbeat already calming into a steady rhythm again so no doubt on his way back to the land of sleep, he left the sleepy beta there. Moving to the dresser drawers, Stiles decided on leaving his shower until the morning rather than risking waking any of the younger wolves and started changing out of his uniform. His gun belt unclipped and on the dresser, his uniform shirt unbuttons and slipping from his shoulders so he could toss it into the laundry, it was then he felt his undershirt rucked up from his back and hands sliding under his shirt, flat against his skin so they could curve their way around his front and up to his chest, the shirt lifting along his back with the movement, a low growl that sounded more like a purr vibrating against his back.

Seemed Derek was more awake then he had thought.

Lifting his undershirt off the rest of the way, at the same time he lightly smacked Derek’s hands away from their continued intention of groping him as he pulled his shirt off over his head and tossed it in the hamper as well.

“Not tonight.”

They’d pretty much had sex in one form or another each night since Derek’s birthday, and while no, Stiles was not bored of Derek wrapped around him, his knot buried deep in the younger wolf, he couldn’t help thinking on his interactions with Laura earlier in the day, he felt a bit worn down. The worry had sunk itself deeper in through the afternoon and into the night as his shift passed.

Derek could smell the distress building on his mate, it seemed worse tonight than it had been previously through the week. He knew why he was so worried of late, and he was doing his best to distract him from it, he hated that he was the reason that Stiles was tying himself into knots inside. Oh, he’d learned that Stiles was exceptionally good at stressing himself out, worrying about everyone around him, Derek, he was worried about _him_.

“Derek, I’m not fucking you tonight.”

Reiterating even as Derek wasn’t moving away. His hands curving over Stiles’ shoulders, kneading the alpha’s tense muscles under his fingers, he dipped his head till his lips brushed against the skin to the side of the back of Stiles’ neck. As his hands gripped his shoulders gently, rubbing a little before he soothed his fingers down his arms slowly, his teeth nipped slightly against his mates skin. Feeling Stiles shudder under his touch, his teeth biting a bit harder against his skin, enough to bruise even if only for a few moments.

“What if I wanted to fuck you Alpha? Till you’re all warm and relaxed…”

Yes, that was what his mate needed, to relax properly. They hadn’t done that yet, and Derek, Derek had never had another man aside from Stiles before, his mate would be his first like this, his first and last. Derek didn’t want anyone else the way he wanted Stiles, not anymore. There had been girls, he’d even had a girlfriend at his old school last year, but she hadn’t been anything like Stiles. Wasn’t just for his dick either. Stiles made every part of Derek feel so vibrant like Stiles was a live wire and Derek just couldn’t help himself to reach out and touch him, knowing that it would send a shocking spark through him, so bright, so perfect. He wanted it, that feeling between them, and he never wanted to let it go, he couldn’t. Stiles was a part of him now.

Stiles turned in front of him, Derek letting his hands settle on Stiles' waist lightly but made no move for more. While he was so tempted to pull his mate in for a kiss and use the touch and taste of his lips to entice him, it was more than just enticement. In a sense, it was about control. So far in their relationship, Stiles was in control sexually, somewhat anyway, even when he was the one looking up to Derek, letting him ride him, bringing them both that pleasure that was their mating. Stiles was always making sure Derek was okay, so willing to stop at the first sign Derek was uncomfortable. He even went so far to refuse him when the need to feel Stiles inside of him had him willing to skip proper prepping. He was a werewolf, he’d heal, and he’d said that once, only for Stiles to smack him gently on the hip before adding more lube and another finger to continue to stretch him. 

Now Stiles was looking to him, it wasn’t the first time the thought of Derek fucking him had crossed his mind. So far, Derek had been the one begging Stiles for his knot, to have him fuck him until they were both cum drunk and lax, laying in bed as they succumbed to the intimacy that was literally being tied together by Stiles dick. While Derek didn’t have a knot, that didn’t make the thought of him fucking him any less appealing, and when Derek had said it, even feeling as worn from the stressful day passed, Stiles hadn’t been able to help the thumb of want that shot through him. He’d thought about it, even if so many of his fantasies had revolved around bending Derek over and fucking him stupid, letting the bratty beta feel exactly what he did to him, the thought of Derek doing the same wasn’t any less fucking appealing.

“Okay, we can do that tonight.”

His eyes bright as he smiled, his lips finding Stiles’, warmth flooded through him as Stiles slowly kissed him back. Derek’s hands slipped from his mate’s sides, reaching for the belt still fastening his pants to his body as he felt Stiles’ hands curve up his body, savouring the feel of the man appreciating his form before him. With a click of the belt, Derek went to work getting Stiles pants off while still kissing the older man, letting Stiles curve his hands up his chest now.

Oh, he knew Derek hadn’t fucked anyone else before, not like this. Stiles was not a blushing schoolgirl drooling over the hot jock just because he winked at her. He wanted this, he wanted to feel Derek. When Derek pushed his pants and boxes from his hips, his teeth were scraping against Stiles’ lip and he couldn’t help but moan, this was not the first time he’d been fucked by another man, Stiles always preferred men, but somehow this felt like he could be right back there, the sixteen-year-old virgin fumbling around in the locker rooms with assholes that were as closeted as the day was bright.

Derek’s hands, now Stiles’ bare waist, Derek pulled him towards the bed, climbing onto the mattress, barely letting his lips stray from the others as Derek was pushing him down onto his back. Shifting to settle between Stiles’ legs, he wasn’t pulling back to reach for the lube yet, no, no need to rush this at all. Hands that were so steady, even if Derek felt like he could be vibrating out of his own body, Stiles was always so good to him each time he touched him, he wasn’t going to be anything less for him now. Kisses littered over the alpha’s skin, ranging anywhere for soft feather-light gentle, to his teeth biting and then letting his lips and tongue soothe the skin even if the bruise wouldn’t last. Derek trailed over Stiles’ body completely, as if wanting to map him out, not for the first time mind you, but his mind in a completely different space, completely memorising Stiles like this. His mate. His mate that was going to let him take him apart.

As he came down to Stiles’ hips, he bit and sucked bruises against the bone, his eyes flickering up to see his mate’s face, smiling against the skin as he saw those red alpha eyes shining, the wolf in him howling knowing he was causing Stiles to be so on edge already.

Settling between Stiles legs, his hand wrapped around the alpha’s dick, before he even got the request out, Stiles had leaned over, swiped the bottle of lube from the bedside table and was handing it over. Smirking, stroking Stiles dick with the other hand,

“So eager.”

While Derek would love to think that if he’d known Stiles would be this eager he’d happily been fucking him during the last week but at the same time the thought of Stiles not knotting him every chance they got, oh it was complete sacrilege. Didn’t mean he didn’t feel buzzed with energy at the thought of giving Stiles even half of the feeling the alpha gave him. 

Pouring lube over his fingers before wrapping his fingers around Stiles dick, shifting back onto his knees as the alphas knees bent so his feet were flat on the bed and Derek’s fingers circled the man’s rim. It was as his first finger breached the ring of muscle that Derek leaned over and took the head of Stiles dick between his lips, sucking to draw a keening sound from the man laying back, his hands fisting in the sheets. As Derek slowly pumped his finger in and out of Stiles, feeling him clench around the digit as he started swallowing a bit more of Stiles’ dick with each pass.

Derek had Stiles deep in his throat by the time he was three fingers deep in his mate. Eyes flickering up towards Stiles, the man’s head pressed back into the pillows, his heart racing with a whine as his teeth bit down on his lip, scraping the skin as Derek kept going. Sucking more as his fingers curled in Stiles and pressing deep and looking for the gland that had Stiles moaning loudly, yes, yes there it was.

“Der, Der, please, I need you, gods I need you.”

Oh fuck, his mate pleading with me so pretty, so perfect, had him pulling back from his dick, his lips letting him go with an obscene pop as his hand not stretching Stiles open wrapped back around him and kept stroking.

“I’ve got you Alpha, I’ve got you.”

Letting his fingertips brush once more of his mate’s prostate, a whimper escaping from Stiles as he let his fingers slip from inside him so he could slick himself up. Empty, that was what it feeling, and Derek, god he hated that feeling, his hand on Stiles’ hip stilling him as the alpha squirmed, visibly clenching around nothings,

“You’re so beautiful like this Stiles, so beautiful, laid out just for me.”

His tip pressed just against Stiles entrance now, licking his lips, he wanted this to be good for the older man, so good, but this, unlike everything else they’d done, wasn’t something he could practice. Something he could make sure he could do to please his mate. God he hoped he could give him what he wanted, needed.

“Stiles, look at me.”

As his mate’s eyes opened, so bright, human but the whiskey brown staring into his as Derek pressed forward, to slide into Stiles body, god, shit, fuck, he clenched around him, so tightly, and Derek felt like he was seeing stars. Eyes flaring bright blue as he moaned, the feel of being inside his mate, the way he looked to Stiles, the alpha gasping as Derek pressed in deeper with each slow thrust, fuck fuck fuck. It was too much, and not enough, too much. Once he was deep in Stiles, his hips pressed flush against his mate’s ass, he was gasping, he was not going to come after barely a second fully seated inside of him, he was fucking not going to come.

Leaning over Stiles, his lips claimed the alphas as he fought not to move, not to rut into his body knowing he wasn’t going to hold out if he did. No, he was not going to do that. Instead, his hand was wrapping around Stiles did as he all but fucked his mouth with his tongue, claiming him like this, savouring the feel of his mate, so hot, so tight, wrapped around him. Gasping against Stiles’ lips after a moment, a groan escaping them both as he felt Stiles clench around him when Derek’s fingers squeezed at his growing knot.

“Fuck, move Der, baby please.”

Yes, yes he could do that for him, he wanted to do that for him. Pulling out, his hand wrapped around Stiles’ dick stroking him as he thrust back into his body, using the rhythm between them together now, stroke for thrust as he wanted to feel Stiles lose himself. He wanted to watch his perfect mate absolutely come undone like this. His hips stuttered before long, feeling himself near his edge with each clench of Stiles ass, so with the next stroke of his hand, his fingers were wrapping around Stiles growing knot. Working him, squeezing his fingers around him like he would his ass as he felt him grow. Derek was sure it wasn’t the same, not being deep in his ass, but his hand wrapped as tight as he could around him while fucking into his body as deep as he could go. Stiles was writhing, using his legs to try and push himself til Derek felt he was just seeking to pull him deeper and deeper each time, and it wasn’t long before Stiles was cumming, moaning wantonly at the feel of his release.

As Stiles cum flowed, marking the alpha’s skin in white sticky stripes, his knot throbbing in Derek’s hand, his ass clenching around the beta as he fucked into his body, Derek couldn’t hold back himself. Snarling as he came, another moan followed from Stiles feeling the warmth of Derek’s cum pouring into his body as the younger wolf fucked them both through their orgasms. Each thrush, so deliciously hard and deep that Stiles clenched wanting to hold him inside of him forever. Not that he could though, a whimper escaped him as he felt Derek soften and pull out of him, a soft whine in his throat as he felt the dribble of cum from his ass, clenching to try and keep it in. Wanting it, all of it. Reaching down, trying to push the cum back into his body with his fingers making Derek groan at the sight.

“God, you look wrecked, so perfect.”

Derek was leaning over him, their kisses lazy as they shifted onto their sides, laying against the sheets feeling all kinds of blissed-out, 

“Was I good for you alpha?”

Stiles hummed, his eyes opening from the way they’d fluttered closed. While Derek had been fucking him into the sheets, he’d been so demanding with his thrusts, his hips practically punching the pleasure out of him with each movement. It had been fucking sinful, and so delicious. Now though, looking to him, his lips curved into a smile, he sounded exactly like the needy beta that begged for his knot. God, if only Derek could knot him, but he couldn’t,

“Derek, you're perfect.”

Fuck, if Talia was going to react badly, Stiles was going to fight, he was going to fight for Derek, fight for them. He just hoped like hell that the women didn’t make him do it literally, because Derek, he was perfect, a brat, but as Derek liked to torment him with, he was his brat.

<><>

So two weeks was always a rough estimate as to when Talia was going to be home, it was, but it was like his mind had circled the date in red marker like it was some fucking doomsday that was coming. Counting down to it almost, one more day at a time. His stomach plummeted when one morning, two days before the dreaded TWO WEEKS, that his phone started ringing on his bedside table. It was his day off, and he hadn’t the intention of unwrapping himself from around Derek to wake up until he absolutely had to, namely when Derek had to get up to get ready for school. It was no surprise Derek was there, after a little over a week and a half, Derek staying the night pretty much was a foregone conclusion, and once or twice the brat had even woken him up while sucking his morning wood down his throat. Waking up to being so on edge it barely took one more swirl of that tongue before he was coming down his throat, well, what a fucking way to wake up! He’d had him completely overwhelmed that day, only for Stiles to throw a pillow at him when he’d grinned with a cheeky remark as to Stiles better get up and have his breakfast, he’d already had his. Brat.

This morning though turns out, it was probably much better that Derek wasn’t awake first, and instead of trying to burrow his way against Stiles’ chest. Shifting to reach for his phone, a soft growl that sounded more like a grumbled as Derek nuzzled his scuff covered cheek against his skin. Seeing the name on the screen of the phone as he lifted it, it felt like the metaphorical rug had been pulled out from under him.

 **Talia Hale**

Fuck, shit, fuck, he was supposed to have two more days. Two more days to enjoy this calm time with Derek before everything hit the fucking roof. Shit.

Looking now to the younger wolf, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, Stiles unlocked his phone and answered the call.

Now or never, putting this off would only hurt them. He could hope that she was calling to tell him it was taking her longer than she thought it would, right? More time with Derek not worrying about his mother and alpha’s reaction.

She wasn’t. She was going to be returning to town midday and considering Stiles had wanted to talk to her, she was asking if he would like to come by her house at lunch while all the kids were at school. Stiles had cringed at the reference to kids, knowing that Derek himself was going to be at school, and Stiles really didn’t want to think of him as one of the kids as it were. Sure, Stiles had referred to him as a teenager when talking to his father, and he was, just, in the last two legal adult years of teenage-dom, adult, not kid, important! Still, Stiles agreed, it was his day off and he had nowhere else to be, sure, going to Talia’s house might not be the brightest move, but, might as well get the nastiness over with now, if she was going to rip into him, he’d rather not be looking over his shoulder for the foreseeable future.

Sighing as he looked at the phone after the call ended, right about now, Derek should be getting up for school soon and there was no way that Stiles was going to be able to get back to sleep now. Setting it back down on the bedside table, returning his attention to sleeping Derek as he settled against the pillow again, he knew the odds were slim there would be mornings like this often if at all, the beta having made himself far more at home that Stiles had wanted to start with. You’d think that he’d worn Stiles down, but in truth, he knew the resistance to Derek being here every night, had been more because of this moment here, knowing the moment that this constant familiarity would end. 

It was reckless, Stiles knew this, considering if he turned up to Talia smelling intensely like her son and sex, it would likely set things off to a very bad start, but, the thought of not waking up with Derek like this again, for a long as he was kept from the younger man at least… yes, he was feeling reckless. There was also the possibility that or once, just once, Stiles wanted to be the one to wake Derek like the brat got way too much smug pride in waking him!

Slipping under the blanket that they’d snuggled into during the night. While he might want to drive Derek completely insane with touches, kisses making his way down his body, the urge to wake him up with his lips already wrapped around his dick was stronger. Derek of course, was already partially awake, not that Stiles was in the least bit surprised, morning sex was something the younger wolf very much enjoyed, enough that he had done his best in the last couple of days, to make sure both he and Stiles were late for school and work respectfully. 

Wrapping his fingers around Derek’s dick, letting his tongue run up the underside enjoying the feel of him, the warmth of him hot and heavy in his mouth as his lips wrapped around him and swirled his tongue to get as much spit involved as he could. Hearing the younger man moan, hips shifting half asleep, Stiles reached up slightly to press his hand flat on Derek’s distinctly defined abs to keep him still, honestly seeing Derek shirtless that first time had almost made Stiles cry. Even as an alpha werewolf, he didn’t have abs even half as impressive, it was practically criminal, especially when he’d been using them to torture them at the time. Now though, Stiles’ touch pressed against them, enjoying the feel of the young wolves muscles under his fingertips, but not nearly as much as the taste of his dick on his tongue. 

He knew the moment Derek was waking up properly when he felt the blanket put back, exposing him to the cool air around them. Stiles couldn’t help himself as he looked up to Derek, his hand pressing firmer against the younger man as his hips shifted, moaning at the feel of Derek lifting and pushing into his mouth a little, the vibrations of the sound running through him and right into the dick in his mouth. If he smiled as much as one could giving a blowjob.

Feeling Derek’s fingers thread into his hair, he lifted his head slightly til his lips slid off from his disk and he grinned despite the slight string of spit from his lip,

“Morning Der.”

Not waiting for a response, which turned the attempt at sleepily aroused words into a deep moan, Stiles returned to swirling his tongue over the head of Derek’s dick as he took him back into his mouth. As he felt him hit the back of his throat, he swallowed down this time with practice ease only to groan softly at the feel of Derek’s nails scraping lightly over his scalp. Fuck, he needed to do this more often, looking up to the teen, he looked so blissful and pliant, just on this side of awake but sleepy enough that Stiles probably do anything to him and he’d beg for more. Then again, sometimes, Derek was so needy he’d beg and Stiles had no idea if the younger wolf even had any clue what he wanted from him. Despite that, Stiles would give him anything with the way he looked at him. The way he was looking at him now. 

With one hand pressed against Derek’s hip as Stiles worked Derek’s dick with each bob of his head and the swirl of his tongue, the flat of his hand against his abs the urge to touch more of him waylaid as Derek’s free hand came to his and entwining their fingers. Derek’s body tensed after a moment, his fingers pressing harder against his scalp on reflex and Stiles knew, swallowing him down again just as hs came down his throat, letting the younger man’s cum flow down his throat hungrily. 

Derek gasped softly as Stiles swallowed until there was nothing left, and he could swear for a moment there, the alpha might as well truly have sucked his brains out through his dick.

“Fuck, the best way to wake up.”

A low chuckle came as Stiles moved back up the bed to lay over him, and Derek grinned before his lips came to Stiles’ in a languid kiss, tasting himself in his mate’s mouth already so early in the day making him growl softly in his chest.

“We should stay like this, all day.”

The best idea he’d ever had he thought, as his hands ran down Stiles’ back, pulling his hips forward against him. Neither of them was wearing a stitch of clothing considering their fun the night before. How could anyone expect Derek to resist his mate, he never would if Stiles didn’t have to go to work, and cue eye-roll, expected him to go to school. Going to school was the only obstacle to doing exactly what he wanted to do today, stay right here in bed with Stiles. They could make a long weekend of it considering it was Friday, how bad would it be one day of school?

Hearing the groan from Stiles as he looked down to the younger man, nope, he wasn’t getting out of school, was he?

“As tempting as it would be to fuck you into the mattress, already boneless like this, until you’re a sobbing oversensitive mess…”

Derek couldn’t help but moan at the thought of what Stiles was saying, wanting to feel that very much. Stiles wasn’t usually so vocal to what he wanted to do, and he’d like that more, remembering the night of hearing Stiles babble drunkenly about all the things he wanted to do to Derek, but resisting so valiantly. Oh, he still wanted to make more of those come true, just like he wanted this idea to come true, but then Stiles was pulling away again and the sound of his moan shifted into a groan... Yep, he wasn’t getting out of school.

Laying there on the bed as Stiles pushed himself up from the bed.

“But you have school, and I am having lunch with your mother.”

Oh! Oh, so that was the day. Smirking as Stiles moved to get up from the bed walking towards the bathroom.

“Right, time for the big showdown then, be sure to tell her hello for me, and that you always insist on that horrid rule, no sex before homework. You’ll get points for that.”

Grinning,

“Brat.”

Laughing at the growl from the Alpha in turn,

“Your brat.”

And Stiles would learn before the day was out, Derek was right, always right. Sooner or later Stiles would figure that out.

<><>

Less than two weeks with Derek and Stiles at times wondered why, why! One might assume it was because he was being led around by his dick, something he was sure Talia would assume like Laura obviously did. Really, Stiles saw more in Derek than just the sex, but boy did the teen like to use sex to distract him, torment him. Derek who had won over his betas, and pretty much every person that mattered in Stiles life, even his father’s. Though that could be because he thought Stiles’ no bacon rule was a crime against nature as much as his father did. He had to watch those two, the way his father had laughed when he was told about their relationship, it promised something Stiles didn’t even want to think about!

Derek might be young, but there was something so ingrained in him that called to Stiles in every way, if he didn’t, ignoring those sexual advances for months wouldn’t have been nearly so difficult. The more he got to know him over those months, the more he’d been doomed trying to resist, right up until he didn’t have to any longer. 

Now he was stepping out of his car, the cruiser, looking to the Hale house. He’d been driving his cruiser for a little over a year now, used to be only when he had to on shift, but when his jeep had finally died, with no chance of resuscitation, not with all the duct tape in the world. His father handed him the cruiser keys with a promise of the jeep being in a better place. Oh, he knew the man had been roaring in laughter internally with the look in his eyes, but hell, that jeep had been his baby dammit!

Walking up to the house, soon as he raised his hand to knock he heard the voice inside calling out,

“It’s open!”

Stiles would be amused any other day that not only had she known he was here but left the door open. He couldn’t help but wonder if she’d unlocked it when she heard his car coming up the drive, or if she’d left it unlocked earlier anticipating his arrival. Not that it really mattered, the product was the same as he turned the hand and pushed the door open. Not the first time he’d been in the house, even if the previous visits had been very short-lived. This was, however, the first time he’d been here for his own reasons, not dropping off or fetching his wayward betas.

“In the kitchen, have a seat at the table, I’ll be right with you.”

Talia sounded relaxed, happy even, there was an air of calm in the house, layered over the scent of pure chaos, one that Stiles knew well from scrambling to get ready for school as a teen. There’d only been one of him in his childhood home at that, this house he knew there were plenty of kids in it. Talia had two brothers and a sister, all of which had kids. Though from what she’d already told him of her pack when they first met, he knew her sisters family didn’t live in the main packhouse. 

Moving towards the dining table,

“Need any help? I’m not too bad in the kitchen.”

That, and if he was honest, he remembers some of Derek’s comments about his mother when it comes to the kitchen. Mostly along the lines, that there is a very good reason that it tended to be his father or his aunt, Peter’s wife. As soon as his offer was spoken a light laugh came, followed by the alpha that made it making her way out from the kitchen with a plate of sandwiches and a jug of cool water.

“No doubt Derek has been telling tales, sadly accurate ones, thankfully I’ve mastered a good sandwich at least. Put me to work cooking something and I’ll burn the toast. In saying that, from what my son’s mentioned, you’re a bit more than just not to bad yourself.”

Stiles couldn’t help but smile, feeling a bit bashful and yet, proud that he wasn’t actually feeding them crap that tastes like poison, even if he at times got grumbles at trying to make things healthier. It was infinitely more difficult to hide vegetables in food when they were werewolves and could smell every little thing. There had been a short time when he used it to his advantage though when he was training them to isolate scents, but eventually, it always came to, shut up and eat it, its good for you!

Honestly, sometimes they were worse than his father trying to sneak bacon cheeseburgers at work!

At least Talia didn’t seem to have an issue about eating on the healthier side, here they were, with ham and salad sandwiches, and glasses of water. They talked about simple things while they ate, and sure, maybe Stiles could have taken advantage of the fact that Talia had her hands busy while they ate, but anyone that had spent time around werewolves knows, never mess with a hungry werewolf. Never. It was just asking to get mauled, and that wasn’t throwing Stiles’ news into the mix.

It was as he set his now empty water glass down, the food gone, washed down with the glass of water that tasted even cleaner than the bottled water he got from the store, obviously the Hale house used its own water supply. When it came to werewolf taste buds, there was no such thing as tasteless, including water. Once he has his clean plate in front of him, save a few bread crumbs of course, and the empty glass, time to just come out with it.

“Derek and I are involved, in a relationship, which means, sex, lots of sex. Perfectly legal since absolutely nothing happened before he turned eighteen. Not that he didn’t try but I have rules, and not fucking underage teenagers is one of them. Morally that is, not just because I’d have to arrest myself. Yes, I am aware technically he’s still a teenager but legal, and I know he’s your son and I should have talked about it before anything happened, but I didn’t expect it to happen and then, everything did happen, many many times. Did he always have a thing about just walking around naked when he feels like it? Because I am always terrified someone walking by the house might get a glimpse past the curtain a- Oh My God! Why aren’t you stopping me?”

All of it came out in one long breath to the point his words were almost running into each other, to the point that one those final words tumbled out of his mouth with a sense of pure panic in his tone, he gulped in air as if he hadn’t managed to take a single breath the whole spiel. Maybe he hadn’t.

Talia.

Was smiling.

She was smiling at him, and Stiles once he got his shocked breath back was just looking at her with wide eyes trying to decide what would be worse at that moment. If she was gently about to think he was insane and calling Eichen House, or if she was smiling through the rage and about to leap across the corner of the table and sink her claws into his chest to rip into him, all blood, fangs, and fury.

Stiles swallowed down heavily as Talia’s smile just grew at the possibly confused and panicked look on his face, and then he noticed it... She, she was trembling? Her body shaking as if she was trying to hold something back.

Was she LAUGHING?

Yes, yes, she was LAUGHING!

What was it with people laughing at this, he was being serious! Why would he lie about having sex with a teenage boy, he wasn’t that kind of guy, okay, and he wouldn’t tell a mother that he was sleeping with her son, said teenage boy, if he was not actually serious about what was happening. Two weeks sure, no, less than two weeks, and yet it felt so much more than just the time since Derek had stood in front of him, with that cupcake, that hadn’t survived the fall to the ground mind you, and everything changed. Hell Four and a bit months since Derek had turned his entire world upside down from speeding on his way to his first day of senior year.

She was still laughing as he frowned, looking at her like maybe, maybe she was the one that was about to land in Eichen House. Had he broken her?

“Look, I wanted to tell you person to person, alpha to alpha, because, well, telling you over the phone just seemed cowardly, and Derek, and you-”

Adding that quickly, she was the young wolf’s alpha after all, respectfully,

“Deserved to have this up and front.”

Just because his start with Derek might have been odd, being tormented for months by a seventeen-year-old, didn’t mean that he wanted to hide what he had with Derek. He’d told his father, and obviously Laura already knew, Stiles’ couldn’t help the sick feeling thinking about that lunch in the cafe.

“I’d hoped to talk to you sooner, but-”

“Its fine Stiles, I already knew.”

Talia was waving him off, her laughter had subsided, but the amusement and mirth in her eyes as clear as day.

“You what?”

She knew, oh lord, her husband told her about Derek coming home smelling like sex constantly after she left for her trip. Come on…

“Yes, I’ve known for months, Derek hasn’t been that subtle with his pursuit of you, no matter what he thinks. I love my son, but if he truly thinks I don’t know about those speeding tickets he has another thing coming.”

Smirking, shaking her head at the thought, whatever was Derek thinking, that his mother, the lawyer, wouldn’t be able to tell he’d been breaking the law to try and get the alpha’s attention. Admittedly, she had had misgivings a little at first, but seeing for herself the way the two interact at times, the look in her son’s eyes reminded him about when she’d looked at Aaron when they’d first met, and she couldn’t deny her son that feeling. It helped that Stiles was quite determined to resist Derek, and maybe Talia herself was wondering when the alpha would crack, she’d have been a fool not to see that the attraction had been mutual.

Derek however, well, he was not just stubborn but driven in his pursuit of the alpha.

She remembered that feeling as well, thankfully her mate hadn’t resisted quite as much, he’d been rather taken with her as much as she was him.

Seeing Stiles splutter a little,

“It’s alright Stiles, I’m thankful you waited until he was of age, I would have hated for you to have to arrest yourself, and knowing you wanted to go about informing me face to face, just tells me I was right not to oppose his interest in you.”

Smiling, the way the young man’s reactions were, had him reaching for his empty glass and pouring him some more water from the filtered jug,

“Here, have a drink.”

Collect his thoughts so to speak. It was blatantly obvious he had expected a far more problematic reaction from her, and yet, had walked right into her den. He had guts, she’d give him that, he had to have handled so much since he turned, and on his own to boot. Talia watched the young man take the glass without question, he was surprisingly trusting of another alpha, and one might be foolish enough to assume that it was for the fact that Stiles had no reason not to trust her. Talia was far from foolish.

Stiles was more than capable as an alpha, the man had faced more adversity than Talia had when it came to his pack. He’d bitten and trained three betas, had the allegiance of two humans, and a banshee, and he had at least tentative allies in others that he didn’t seem to personally consider pack. All this, while defending the town from multiple attacks of various supernatural and hunter origins. While the younger alpha had never gone into details of everything that had happened since he was bitten, Talia did her homework, and that was more than just trusting Deaton. Deaton’s family might have once been pledged to the Hale pack, but the man seemed not quite suitable for Talia’s taste. She didn’t trust him, and it wasn’t just how he had manipulated a sixteen-year-old boy bitten by a rogue alpha that had caused it.

Once the glass was back on the table, Stiles took a deep breath.

“If you knew, why didn’t you say something?”

While he still felt an edge of panic, it was calming, this woman had known for months that her then underage son had been pursuing him, and she hadn’t killed him yet, so, less panic, more mindless confusion! Google was not going to be able to help with this puzzle, so, questions it was. Seeing the way she smiled, it was warm, she wasn’t angry and it was mind-boggling to Stiles,

“Who would I be to stand in the way of my son and his mate?”

The question, of course, was rhetorical, and in turn, it was almost comical the way Stiles’ expression immediately turned to one of shock, his eyes wide, eyebrows raised, lips parted as if he was trying to catch flies. For all his alpha nature, it wasn’t hard to see the sixteen-year-old boy that had been bitten and forced to grow up very quickly. It made the mother in her want to reach over and just hug the younger man, but she resisted, this was a talk between alphas no matter how familiar it might seem otherwise.

“Mate? So... that’s a thing?”

This question sadly wasn’t a surprise to her. The fact that Stiles had had to work out his control, and how to help his betas, let alone all the numerous problems otherwise, on his own, there was no manual. A lot of werewolf culture would have slipped through the cracks. Werewolf 101, was passed down from the alpha to their pack, and in Stiles’ case, his alpha had been insane.

Nodding slightly,

“Yes, and despite what one might think, it’s not some instant mystical connection you might find in supernatural fiction. The bond between mates while profound, and in many cases, can override the loyalty one has to their alpha if problems arise. My husband likes to jokingly refer to it as werewolf marriage, but it goes deeper than that.”

Stiles took in a breath,

“Tell me everything.”

Talia’s grin was bright. She would happily oblige, especially for the sake of her son.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part three already niggling in my brain, but you'll probably have to wait for it as I've decided to do a Sterek Kinktober! If you'd like to toss a kink prompt my way feel free to check out the info!
> 
> [Bobbers' Sterek Kinktober](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26553082)


End file.
